Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. In light of an increasingly web-centric culture, one emerging service is the use of wireless devices to access mobile web services. However, limited resources (e.g., bandwidth, processing power, availability of the mobile web server) within the wireless environment can limit access to these web services on mobile devices. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to overcome such limitations by enabling efficient and secure access to web services via, for instance, a proxy server.